


My love is alive

by DaniTsubasa



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies)
Genre: Crew as Family, Crying, F/M, Family, Father-Son Relationship, Friendship, Happy, Hugs, Kissing, Love, Marriage, Marriage Proposal, Team as Family, True Love, True Love's Kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-16
Updated: 2018-03-16
Packaged: 2019-04-01 05:33:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13991541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaniTsubasa/pseuds/DaniTsubasa
Summary: After another difficult fight in which they almost died again, Peter decides he has waited long enough to ask the most beautiful killer in the galaxy to marry him.





	My love is alive

**Author's Note:**

> Guardians of the Galaxy and their characters don't belong to me, I leave the credits to Marvel.
> 
> Some people asked me for a one shot with Starmora wedding. And here it is. I don't usually write fanfics with marriages. Hope you like it. =D

 

                Peter sighed exhausted as he sank down on the rocky ground after they had killed the last of the enemies threatening the city. They had been hired to stop them. They had been fighting since dawn. He looked to the side and saw Gamora, also lying on the ground, as tired, bruised and soiled with blood and dirt as the other guardians. When he was sure she was all right, Peter suddenly thought of something that had bothered him for months. The most uncertain certainty of his life. Should him try now? If Gamora killed him at least he wouldn't have to live with the frustration of having gone wrong.

                “Peter?” She called softly before he spoke.

                “I'm fine,” he said, searching for her hand and wrapping their fingers together.

                “I’m fine.”

                Peter looked farther and saw Mantis helping Rock and Groot get up. Drax was sitting, dying to laugh at the faces of defeated enemies. Groot was now the size of an eight-year-old human child.

                “I am Groot??!!!”

                “We're fine, Groot!!” Peter replied.

                Mantis was now touching Rock's head, probably the raccoon was in pain or some open wound. He would be fine, Mantis could control the nervous system and thus stop bleeding. The Star Lord returned to face Gamora, who looked back at him.

                “Mora...” he began, trying to muster up his courage.

                She raised an eyebrow questioningly, though she had her silver scars instead of her eyebrows.

                “Marry me?”

                The zehoberi frowned, as if Peter had gone mad.

                “How strong did you hit your head?”

                “Really. Is it so difficult to accept that the Star Lord wants to marry with the great love of his life?”

                The killer took a look of surprise and took a few moments to absorb the request and sue that Peter was not joking. Gamora still didn't answer, but her sigh and her glare told Peter everything.

                “Peter...”

                “I think we're fine. It worked, Mora. And we've waited so long... Why not?”

                She remained mute.

                “Is the most beautiful killer in the galaxy going to keep me waiting?” Peter smiled.

                Gamora turned toward him, reached out to wipe a bloodstain on his forehead. Peter closed his eyes with the pang of pain, but then he looked at her again. She stared at him for a long time as she caressed his face. Then Gamora laughed, as happy as she seldom seemed to be, and stood up, leaning over Peter and kissing him.

                “Yes,” she whispered with her lips still close. “Yes,” she said louder.

                Peter laughed and took her hand in his to kiss her. The other guardians glared at the distant couple, hands clasped and laughing like two crazy people.

                "This is scary...” Rock said. “Especially because she's laughing too.”

                “I am Groot?”

                “I don’t know, they must have hit their heads too hard,” the raccoon replied.

                “Strong bumps can temporarily affect nerves,” Mantis said.

                But Drax kept silent, watching them both. Then suddenly he started to laugh too when he understood the situation.

******

                Peter was enjoying the sound of _Ooh, Child_ while the ceremony hadn't begun. They were in a beautiful open-air place in Xandar. The Ravagers and some members of the Nova Corps, including Dey and Nova Prime, were with them. They had decided not to do anything too flashy, but as a special reminder, the guardians were dressed as close as possible to how they were the day they met. Drax was talking to Groot, telling him about his own marriage, and despite the sorrow deep in the eyes of the destroyer, Peter could see that he was happy and proud. Mantis must have been with Gamora, and Rock and Dey were discussing something about what might or might not be considered a crime. Peter laughed at the memory of when they had gone free after defeating Ronan.

                “What's up, son?”

                He stared at Yondu, who stood beside him with Kraglin.

                “We thought that day would never come.”

                “On the last planet we almost died again, and... We decided we had no more reason to wait,” he replied to Kraglin.

                “Are you sure?”

                Peter stared at his adopted father and Yondu smiled.

                “That's my boy!” He said, holding him by the shoulders. “It’ll start in a few minutes. Take a deep breath and do what you have to do.”

                They were in a plaza in Xandar. They had put some chairs there, and people were already sitting down. The judge of the peace, human and who appeared to be fifty or a little more, hadn't disputed Peter's request to keep the music, although at a lower volume at the time of the ceremony, and he was happy about it. So they had activated one of the Rock's boxes, and the raccoon would control the volume. The song changed to _Fooled around and fell in Love_. Suddenly Rock and Dey stopped arguing and sat down. Drax, Groot and Nova Prime as well. The Ravagers settled into the back seats. Peter was distracted for a moment watching Dey smile with his wife and his daughter. Both had pink skin. The little girl was lovely and the earthman couldn't help thinking about his future and Gamora's.

                “I think you should go.” Mantis's voice spoke softly as she suddenly appeared at his side.

                Peter woke up from his daydreaming and nodded.

                “Thank you, Mantis,” he thanked her, exchanging a smile with her.

                Mantis sat down next to Drax and Peter headed for the little altar positioned in front of the chairs, where the justice of the peace was already. He was beginning to wonder where Gamora was when she appeared as suddenly as Mantis at his side, wearing black as usual, but with a few touches of white. And Peter didn't want her to change that, that was Gamora. Her long brown and pink hair was loose and wavy as usual, combed to the side and adorned with a few fine hair strokes coiled and tied around her head, along with white flowers gracing the hair strands in some places, which he was sure were made by Groot. At last he met the brown eyes and clasped his hands with hers.

                “You’re so beautiful. You get more every day,“ he whispered just to hear.

                “You too,” Gamora whispered back, the most beautiful smile Peter had ever seen on her face.

                It was good to know she was happy. The Star Lord had done nothing very different. Pants and boots as usual, his red robes overcoat of the Ravegers, a light blue shirt, and he'd been a little more concerned about combing his hair well this morning. And despite she didn't look so different, the zehoberi was even more dazzling than usual.

                The couple looked at their friends for a moment, seeing them smile sincerely at the two of them and turned to the man who would perform the ceremony, letting go of their hands and starting the moment. The man said some things that Peter was sure were said in every marriage, or almost all, he hadn't lived long enough on Earth to know how it happened there, he had only heard reports, and from what he remembered it wasn't so different from what they were listening.

                “You can make your vows,” the man said.

                They both turned to each other and joined their hands again. The song entered the chorus and Peter was sure that Gamora was also thinking the first time he tried to dance with her on Knowhere.

                “Gamora… You came into my life in the most unexpected way I could imagine. You messed up everything, including my thoughts and many of my habits. You joined our family that day, even without knowing it yet, and you made me someone much better than I ever believed I could be for somebody or myself. I don't need to run away from anything anymore, because you're here for me. And I swear to love you and protect you with my life, forever.”

                The warrior sighed, closing her eyes and letting a tear run as Peter put the ring on her finger and kissed her forehead long. The terran wiped her face with his thumb and when Gamora opened her eyes she saw the most beautiful smile and the purest love shining in his clear eyes. And she can't help but smile back.

                “Peter… I never thought I'd love anyone so much after all. Nor would it be you. It was all I couldn't imagine when I followed you the day we met. And you can be as much... As leader as a child when you want.

                Peter laughed silently as he stared at her.

                “As protective as you're capable of committing follies when necessary. A man of honor, as you made me believe until this day. You kept our family together at the most difficult time, and we're all together and happy until this day. I never imagined there would be any light in my future, but I would never want any light unlike you. You freed me from so many chains... And I swear to love you and protect you with my life, forever.”

                Peter used all his self-control not to kiss her as Gamora put the ring on his finger and kissed his hand. They looked each other deeply and didn't even bother to understand what the man before them was saying, even because they knew what it was, they closed their eyes and joined their lips without any pretension to move quickly, as they listened to the happy celebrations of their friends. A century must have passed when they parted, touching their foreheads and smiling at each other. They both waved at the man at the altar and joined the others, now all standing. By the frame of destiny or not, the music changed to _Father and Son_ just as Yondu approached the two, surprising everyone around as he hugged the bride and groom swiftly and smiled broadly.

                “I'm proud of you, son! Take care of her.”

                “You don’t even have to ask.”

                “I don’t want my son dead.”

                Peter considered for a second that the old Gamora, sad and not trusting people, could wake up and be furious, but she laughed, she laughed even more than the others who were laughing.

                “I'm just gonna kill anyone who tries to kill Peter or one of us. Be sure about it.”

                A few minutes passed between conversations and vows of happiness to the two, then they went to a restaurant in Xandar, which contained a small parlor for parties, where everyone would celebrate together. Part of the hall was open and they could glimpse the magnificent blue sky of the morning.

                The Ravagers and the present members of the Nova Corps chatted to each other while they drank. Nova Prime, Yondu and Kraglin were telling stories to Dey's little girl who was fascinated at one point or dying of laughter at another, while her parents danced as happy as the day of their own marriage, to the sound of _Ain’t no mountain high enough_.

                “My love is alive...” Peter sang softly in his wife's ear as they danced.

                “Way down in my heart…” Gamora continued in the same tone.

                Heavens! How beautiful her voice was! Peter needed to encourage this habit. They danced until the song ended and laughed as Groot passed them dancing madly. The three of them sat down beside the other guardians. And if he hadn't been tired of dancing since they had arrived, Groot would certainly get up now to dance with _Mr. Blue Sky_. Immediately Peter and Gamora felt small hands on their shoulders. Mantis closed her eyes as her antennae gleamed. She sighed and laughed, not revealing what she felt in the newlyweds, just sitting smiling next to Gamora.

                “Lots of happiness, more than I ever felt in anyone,” that was all Mantis said.

                “For all of us, Mantis,” Gamora responded with joy

                “I am Groot?”

                “Honeymoon, Groot. That's what it's called,” Rock said.

                “I am Groot?”

                “No, Groot. Let's not get separated. Not exactly.”

                “Are you sure that this beach business will work?” Rock asked.

                “You'll love! Peter said excitedly. “Seriously. But Gamora and I will sleep in a room on the far side of the hotel. Far away from you and your bombs, Rock.”

                “Hey!” The raccoon complained between the laughter.

                “Let's insert more liquid into our bodies!” Drax spoke immensely happy.

                Peter and Gamora exchanged the most radiant smile and a kiss, joining their hands again. The guardians toasted and gazed into the sunny sky, not unlike the wondrous skies of the first day they left Xandar together, as they officially became the Guardians of the Galaxy.


End file.
